Obstacles
by Aishn
Summary: Dipper et sa soeur viennent de finir leur dernière année de lycée. Les aventures magiques ne sont que des souvenirs d'une grande imagination, et de jeux inventés par leurs oncles à chacune de leurs visites à Gravity Falls. L'année qui suivra ces vacances d'été sera décisive pour les jumeaux. Mais si ses vacances ne se déroulaient pas comme toutes les autres ? ( Billdip )
1. Prologue

**Bien le bonsoir,**

Je suis un peu angoissée, c'est ma première histoire que je met en ligne. J'ai un style d'écriture assez particulier, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Ce sera une fanfiction sur du Billdip, car il n'y en a vraiment pas assez en français. J'ai modifié pas mal d'éléments de l'histoire originale, vous le verrez au fil du temps. Bonne lecture .

 _~signé le petit boulet._

* * *

Le démon triangulaire hurlait de rire alors qu'il me rouait de coups. J'hurlais aussi, beaucoup moins hilare, beaucoup plus souffrant. La douleur qu'il me procurait était telle que jamais je ne m'était sentis aussi mal. On aurait cru que toute la surface de mon corps devenait bleue. cela faisait terriblement mal.

Il riait. Je pleurais. Il criait. Je suppliait. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Etait-ce si amusant de me faire souffrir ? Pourquoi toutes ces questions me traversaient l'esprit alors que je n'allait pas tarder à mourir ? Pourquoi ne faisais-je rien ?

Pourquoi étais-je toujours soumi à lui ? Ce monstre à l'oeil perçant qui me hantait.

Mes lames ne l'atteignaient pas. Elles ne l'atteigneraient jamais. Jamais.

Ce manège constant, interminable, m'éreintait. Je n'en pouvais tout bonnement plus. Je voulais qu'il disparaisse, qu'il me laisse enfin tranquille, pour de bon...pour toujours.

Qu'il me laisse tranquille !

 _"Dipper !"_

La lumière m'aveuglait.

Que se passait-il ? Où étais-je ? Alors que mes yeux s'accomodaient peu à peu aux rayons violents du soleil, je me situais dans mon environnement. Je tournais la tête de gauche à droite, observant le décor autour de moi. J'étais dans le bus : tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar précédant une longue liste de rêves effrayants. C'étais toujours la même rengaine, cela ne changerait pas.

Alors que je reprenais doucement mes esprits, je remarquais enfin la présence de ma soeur jumelle à côté de moi. Elle m'observait avec ses grands yeux curieux, interrogatifs. Je comprenais peu à peu la situation.

 _"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mabel ?_ ", avais-je demandé, grognon.

Elle me sourit, l'air inquiète, je ne compris pas.

 _"Tu criais dans ton sommeil. Tu m 'as abandonnée pendant tout le trajet pour faire ta petite sieste !"_

Je soupirais. Ma soeur avait le don de dramatiser les choses uniquement pour me faire tourner en bourrique. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, tout simplement parce qu'elle m'avait sorti d'un rêve désagréable.

 _"Le trajet ?"_ , l'avais-je de nouveau questionnée.

Mabel m'avait adressé un de ses grands sourires dont elle seule avait le secret. Elle me donna une tape dans le dos, aussi excitée qu'une enfant la veille de Noël….Mais nous étions en été.

 _"Nous sommes bientôt arrivés à Gravity Falls, p'tit frère !"_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Des yeux

**Heyah !**

Je suis finallement très inspirée pour cette fanfiction ! Je m'étais promise de ne poster qu'un chapitre par semaine….Je tiens pas mes promesses ! :')

Je reviens donc avec le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Il faut savoir que j'ai un shéma brouillon du trajet scénaristique de cette fanfiction : Je sais déjà à peu près ce qu'il se passe dans chaque chapitre. Pour l'instant je pense partir sur une histoire en une vingtaine de chapitres...Mais qui sait ? Mon imagination m'emmènera peut-être plus loin ?

D'ailleur savez vous d'où vient le titre de l'histoire ? Je vous donnes un indice : C'est un soundtrack que j'écoute beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

 _~ signé le petit boulet_

* * *

Je regardais le paysage défilant derrière la vitre qui paraissait dans mon imagination comme l'écran de télévision passant un film d'adolescent parlant de colonies de vacance. Mabel semblait imprimer sa joue sur le morceau de verre tant elle était collée à celui-ci. Ah...ma soeur était impatiente de retrouver ses amies...je la comprenais. Enfin, pas tant que cela, j'aurais pu la comprendre, si j'avais des amis aussi proches que Mabel avec Candy et Grenda. Je soupirais.

Je décidais de diriger mes pensées sur autre chose afin de ne pas trop me démoraliser dès le début des vacances. Je fermais les yeux, mais comme mon esprit ne semblait pas vouloir positiver, l'image de l'objet de mes cauchemars me revint en tête.

Un démon à l'oeil jaune perçant.

Il changeait souvent d'apparence dans mes mauvais rêves. Une nuit, c'était un homme grand, distingué, à la trentaine, qui m'enfonçait des centaines de couteaux dans le coeur. Une autre nuit, c'était un triangle bleu, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corp...tout en m'arrachant les ongles. Il y avait aussi le jeune adolescent blondinet, la racaille tatouée, l'informaticien fou... _Mais ils avaient tous ce même oeil terrifiant et hypnotisant_ à la fois..Comme s'il voulait m'aspirer dans un monde apocalyptique et étrange qui me détruirait petit à petit comme un virus.

Cette fois si, il m'était apparu sous la forme d'une sorte de pyramide égyptienne avec un chapeau et une cane...Cette image de ce monstre revenait souvent dans mes rêves, comme si je ne pouvais pas l'oublier. C'était impossible. Je me faisais souvent la réflexion que mon imagination était beaucoup trop poussée et qu'il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser de ces horreurs nocturnes...Mais rien n'y faisait, j'avais beau essayer, je ne pouvais me débarrasser de mon démon.

 _"On est arrivés !"_ , cria Mabel avant de se lever et prendre ses affaires.

Je suivais ses mouvements, sorti de mes pensées et, il fallait que je l'avoue, assez heureux de pouvoir sortir de ce bus. J'avais pris l'habitude de venir ici tous les étés, et, bien que je connaisse l'endroit par coeur, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à dire que je ne voulais plus y aller. Gravity falls était certes une ville paumée dans l'Oregon, mais c'était la ville qui abritait tout mes plus beaux souvenirs d'enfance. A chaque fois que j'y retournais, ces souvenirs revenaient, et je me détendais après une longue année scolaire épuisante.

Je descendais juste après Mabel du véhicule, nos deux oncles nous accueillaient...l'un plus souriant que l'autre, pour changer ! Je leur souris à mon tour tandis que Mabel leur sautait dans les bras et commençait à bavarder comme une pipelette sur tout ce qu'elle avait vu durant le trajet.

 _"Alors petit gars ? T'as perdu ta langue depuis l'été dernier ?"_ , m'avait interpelé Stan.

Je soupirais mais ne pouvais réprimer un sourire à cette remarque.

 _"Non j'n'ai rien perdu ! Je suis juste fatigué oncle Stan"_

 _"Le p'tit Dipper a encore fait des cauchemars !"_ , se moquait Mabel en me tirant la langue.

Stan sourit et m'ébourifa les cheveux tandis que je grognais sur ma traîtresse de soeur. Peu après cela, la famille réunifiée se dirigea vers la voiture de Stan. On s'installa derrière et notre oncle prit le volant, direction le Mystery Shack ! Ford, durant le trajet, nous racontait les résultats de ses dernières expériences et tout passa rapidement. La discussion finit sur une dispute entre nos deux oncles à propos d'une expérience qui aurait finit en explosion.

Quand nous arrivâmes au plus grand attrape touristes de la région, ma soeur fut de nouveau la première sortie du véhicule tandis que tous les autres la suivaient. Quand je fut sorti, je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer le paysage autour de moi : Rien n'avait changé. Cet endroit dégageait une aura que je n'avait jamais retrouvé ailleurs...c'était aussi pour cela que je pouvais pas me résoudre à ne pas revenir.

Peu après les autres, j'entrais dans le Shack que notre oncle avait fermé. Mousse se trouvait là et il nous salua à son tour. Il y avait également Melody, elle était revenue à Gravity Falls il y avait deux ans, elle s'était installée avec Mousse et aidait au Mystery Shack la plupart du temps.

 _"Salut les enfants ! Wow P'tit Dip', t'es plus si petit que ça ! T'as mangé de la soupe pendant un an ?"_

Mousse restait lui même et cela me fit sourire de nouveau, je gonfla le torse et fit mine d'en être fière. Après avoir quelque peu discuté avec eux, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau et manger les pancakes que Stan nous avait préparé.

 _"Je suis trop contente d'être de retour ! Candy m'a invité chez elle ! On va faire une pyjama party chez elle avec Grenda ! Mais c'est interdi aux garçons !"_ , commença Mabel la bouche pleine.

Je ne fus pas surpris, bien qu'un peu déçu.

 _"Tu me laisses tout seul dès le premier soir ? C'est pas sympa !"_

Elle grommela, léchant son doigt où se trouvait le reste du caramel qui trainait dans son assiette. Je regardais la mienne...je n'avais même pas fini mon premier pancake.

 _"Vois le bon côté des choses Dipper ! Tu pourras te reposer.."_ , elle me lança un regard moqueur et je soupirais.

Elle se leva alors que je finissais tranquillement mon assiette. Elle prit nos deux sacs et je fronça les sourcils. Je n'étais pas confiant.

 _"Bon ! Je vais ranger nos affaires !"_ , dit-elle d'un ton mielleux. _"On pourra aller s'amuser plus vite comme ça, espèce de tortue !",_ finit-elle en regardant mon assiette à moitié pleine.

Je grommellait, je n'aimais pas qu'elle prenne mes affaires, tout les ans, c'était la même chose. elle trouvait un prétexte pour monter nos affaires seule et elle fouillait dans mes affaires le temps que je la rejoigne. Pour une raison inconnue, ma soeur ne voulait pas se résoudre au fait que je n'avais toujours pas de copine à mon âge, elle cherchait dans mes affaires des preuves du contraire. Mais je n'aimais réellement pas qu'elle touche à mes effets personnels, jumeaux ou pas.

Je l'entendais dévaler les escaliers tant elle se précipitait. On avait beau avoir grandi, elle ne changeait pas, elle resterait toujours la même, c'était indéniable. Mabel était une fille géniale et lumineuse, beaucoup trop lumineuse. Je me demandais si la société de nos jours accepterait un tel soleil…

Alors que j'allais me lever pour la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne se mette à fouiller dans mes sous-vêtements, je l'entendis hurler. Une goutte de sueur passa sur mon front alors que je me persuadait qu'elle était tombée sur ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Alors, à mon tour je dévalais les escaliers en quatrième vitesse pour arriver au grenier qui nous servait de chambre. Elle était immobile devant mon lit, et le pointait du doigt. Là s'y trouvait ...un total inconnu, assoupi. Choqué, je m'approcha, l'homme sembla s'éveiller, surement à cause des cris de ma soeur. mais là n'était pas la question..

 _"Qu-Que faites vous là ?!"_ , je tentais de prendre une voix intimidante.

L'homme se redressa lentement, à présent assis sur ce qui lui avait permit de dormir. Les yeux à demi fermés, il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il semblait prendre du temps à émerger malgré notre état de panique...comme s'il était normal qu'il soit là. Il ouvrit tout aussi lentement les yeux..et les posa sur moi.

Mes sourcils froncés se courbèrent pour me donner une mine ébahie. Je prit une grande bouffée d'air et senti mon poux s'accélérer tandis que des sueurs froides traversaient mon dos.

 _Ces yeux...terrifiants et hypnotisants..._


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le bon côté des choses

**Bijouuuur !**

Rahhh, oui j'adooore arrêter mes chapitres sur des suspens ! Oui, j'ai un sérieux problème ne me jugez pas ! Du coup, je pense sortir un chapitre par semaine voire, un chapitre une semaine sur deux, qui fera environ 1500 à 2500 mots ! Je tiens à dire que je vais bientôt avoir un nouvel ordinateur donc je pourrais être un peu plus active...Pour ce qui est du titre ..Ça vient de _Life is strange_ ! J'écoute beaucoup de soundtracks, pour écrire. J'écoute surtout celles de _Life is strange_ et _Gravity falls_ pour cette fanfiction ! Pour ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup écouté les OST de _Child of Light._

Bon, j'arrête de bavarder ! Bonne lecture !

 _~signé le petit boulet._

* * *

 **Précédemment :**

 ** _"Bon ! Je vais ranger nos affaires !"_ , dit-elle d'un ton mielleux. **

**Je grommellait, je n'aimais pas qu'elle prenne mes affaires, tout les ans, c'était la même chose. elle trouvait un prétexte pour monter nos affaires seule et elle fouillait dans mes affaires le temps que je la rejoigne. Je l'entendais dévaler les escaliers tant elle se précipitait.**

 **Alors que j'allais me lever pour la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne se mette à fouiller dans mes sous-vêtements, je l'entendis hurler. Alors, à mon tour je dévalais les escaliers en quatrième vitesse pour arriver au grenier qui nous servait de chambre. Elle était immobile devant mon lit, et le pointait du doigt. Là s'y trouvait ...un total inconnu, assoupi.**

 ** _"Qu-Que faites vous là ?!"_ , je tentais de prendre une voix intimidante.**

 **L'homme se redressa lentement, à présent assis sur ce qui lui avait permit de dormir. Il ouvrit tout aussi lentement les yeux..et les posa sur moi.**

 ** _Ces yeux...terrifiants et hypnotisants..._**

* * *

Le jeune homme sembla finalement lui aussi prendre un air surpris alors que je m'étais figé comme une statue. Mabel, elle, lui demanda de nouveau ce qu'il venait faire là, elle semblait se méfier également, mais elle avait aussi l'air très curieuse. L'inconnu finit par prendre la parole.

 _"Eh bien, bonjour à vous aussi ! Qui êtes vous ?"_ , nous dit-il en souriant.

Est-ce qu'il se foutait de nous ? Nous demander qui nous sommes alors qu'il s'était introduit dans notre chambre ? C'était ce que je m'étais dis une fois ma surprise passée. Ce n'était que des yeux après tout, je me faisais simplement trop d'idées. Néanmoins, je restais sur mes gardes, méfiant.

 _"J'ai posé cette question le premier !"_ , avais-je dis.

Il me regarda, surpris par mon agressivité. On aurait réellement cru qu'il était ici chez lui et que c'était nous qui venions le déranger dans sa chambre. Je fronçais les sourcils, nous manquait-il un élément ? Il amorça une phrase qu'il n'eut le temps de finir, oncle Fiord était arrivé dans notre chambre, alerté par tout le grabuge que nous avions commis.

 _"Wow les jeunes, du calme !"_

Il posa son regard sur le blond et sembla comprendre la cause de notre agitation. Pour une raison qui m'échappait, il sourit.

 _"Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal que ce jeune homme soit ici."_ , avait-il continué.

Ma soeur et moi avions le regard interrogateur. Il m'abourifa les cheveux et je soupira avant de lui demander des explications. L'inconnu qui n'était pas si malvenu que cela se leva, les mains dans les poches.

 _"Il est arrivé à Gravity Falls hier, il n'avait nul part où dormir. On a été pris de pitié du coup on lui a laissé votre chambre pour une nuit à condition qu'il nous aide à faire du rangement avant votre arrivée, ce qu'il a fait."_

Après ces quelques éclaircissements, je reposais mon regard sur l'inconnu, qui m'avait fait un signe de la main et un sourire poli. Je pris alors le temps de le détailler du regard. Il devait être plus grand que moi de quelques centimètres. Sa peau été légèrement bronzée, et il avait de nombreux tatouages aux bras. Il avait les cheveux rasés sur un coté, blonds et plus longs de l'autre, formant une mèche qui cachait son oeil. Il avait un style un peu fouilli. Mais je n'y fit pas réellement attention...ce qui m'intriguait le plus était son regard...Il me déstabilisait.

 _"Aller, ne faites pas d'histoires. C'est un gamin sympa, faites connaissance et-..."_

 _"FORD ! VIENS M'FILER UN COUP DE MAIN A LA BOUTIQUE"_ , avait hurler oncle Stan.

 _"Je vous laisse…"_

Sur ces mots, notre oncle s'en était allé, laissant derrière lui...un long silence. Le jeune homme nous avait de nouveau adressé un sourire et s'était présenté au bout de quelques secondes.

 _"Bill Cipher, paumé et à la recherche d'un appart' dans le coin."_ , il nous avait serré la main. _"Et vous ?"_

Mabel n'était plus du tout méfiante, et semblait même contente tandis que moi je me calmait plus lentement. Elle fut la première à se présenter, enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer une nouvelle tête dans cette ville.

 _"Mabel Pines !"_ , elle me donna un coup de coude.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais eut une expression dure, durant tout le dialogue. Je pris alors un air plus neutre, me rendant compte que cet homme n'avait rien demandé et que je le jugeais au premier regard.

 _"Dipper Pines. Son jumeau."_

Bill me sourit à pleines dents et je lui rendit un sourire crispé. Je n'avais rien contre cet homme, mais il fallait dire que les circonstances de notre rencontre m'avaient assez refroidi pour que je ne veuille pas faire ami-ami avec lui dès les premiers instants. Et puis c'était bien connu, j'étais le rabat joie de la fratrie, celui qui voyait toujours le côté obscur des choses. Mabel lui posait déjà tout un tas de questions alors que je rangeais simplement mes affaires en les observant du coin de l'oeil.

Ce mec avait l'air d'être le genre de personne à s'entendre avec tout le monde et à se faire des amis rapidement. Lui et Mabel s'entendraient bien, c'était certain...J'étais heureux qu'elle se fasse un nouvel ami, et je décidais donc, pour ne pas changer, de ne pas trop m'en approcher. Contrairement à Mabel, je préférais la solitude, et je ne voulais pas lui piquer ses amis. De plus, je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'entendre avec un gars comme lui…Ma soeur me sortit de mes pensées.

 _"Dipper ! Je vais lui faire visiter le Mystery Shack !"_

Je leurs fit un simple signe de la main.

 _"A plus tard Dipper."_ , m'adressa Bill.

Ils s'en allèrent alors et je mit mes écouteurs branchés à mon téléphone. J'activa alors la playlist en mode aléatoire et je tombais sur une chanson que j'écoutais souvent : Nothing Else Matters de Metallica...Un classique entre autre. Je me laissais emporter par la chanson sans rien dire, rangeant mes affaires en silence. Je fredonnais même, cela me détendais, cela me faisait oublier les brides de souvenirs de mon cauchemar.

J'étais tellement dans mon monde que je ne remarquais pas une présence dans mon dos, et ce n'est que quand on retira un écouteur de mon oreille que je sortit de mes pensées. Je sursauta et je poussa un cri….des moins virils. Je finissais par me retourner, et observer Bille qui me zieutait d'un air surpris, avant de prendre un air amusé et sourire.

 _"Très viril."_ , pouffa-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils, bien que je ne pouvais que comprendre les raisons de son amusement. Je poussais un soupire, un peu moins hilare de la situation mais je lui adressais un air curieux.

 _"Pourquoi es-tu là ?"_ , lui demandais-je alors.

 _"Ta soeur est au téléphone avec une certaine Grenda. Je m'ennuyais simplement, et j'ai envie d'apprendre à connaître les habitants de la ville où je vais bientôt habiter."_

Il m'adressa un sourire sympathique auquel je répondis. Il n'était pas bien méchant, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui me dérangeait beaucoup trop…C'était stupide de ma part de penser cela, je le savais, c'était pour cela que j'entrepris de faire des efforts, sans montrer pour autant une fausse image de ma personne.

 _"Tu écoutais quoi ?"_ , continua-t-il, voyant que je n'étais pas très bavard.

 _"Metallica. Tu ne vas pas te chercher un appartement ?"_

Il sembla surpris par ma question. C'est alors que je me rendais compte de la froideur que j'aurais pu dissimuler derrière cette question.

 _"Tu es pressé de te débarasser de moi ?"_ , dit-il, semblant ne pas le prendre mal. _"Je m'y met demain, tes oncles me permettent de rester ce soir également, à condition que je les aide au Shack."_

Je fut surpris de cette déclaration, et je me rendais également compte que cela voudrait dire que je passerais beaucoup plus de temps que je ne l'avais espéré avec Bill.

 _"Je suis surpris que Stan t'ai laissé rester."_

Il sourit.

 _"Mabel m'a aidé, il parait qu'elle n'ait pas là ce soir, un argument pour me laisser son lit cette nuit."_

Je soupirais et hochais la tête. Elle ne m'avait encore une fois pas demandé mon avis sur la question. Je me demandais parfois si elle n'oubliait pas mon existence. Enfin, je devrais aller lui parler après avoir ranger mes affaires. Je me rendais bien compte que c'était trop tard pour changer les choses, mais elle ne pouvait pas toujours ne penser qu'à elle dans ce genre de situations.

Plus tard dans la journée, quelques minutes avant que ma jumelle ne s'en aille festoyer avec ses amies, je l'avais prise à part. Je lui avais expliqué mon point de vu : Elle n'aurait pas dû prendre cette décision sans m'en parler. Non pas que la présence de Bill ne me dérange particulièrement ( uniquement ses yeux dans les miens ) mais plutôt celle d'un inconnu dans ma chambre. Il n'avait pas l'air dangereux, mais je n'aimais pas particulièrement passer ma nuit avec des personnes rencontrées le jour même.

" _Mais Dipper ! Vois le bon côté des choses, je te laisse pas seul ! Vous avez qu'à faire une pyjama party vous aussi ! Entre mecs quoi…"_ , elle sourit...Je compris qu'une idée lui avait traversé l'esprit. _"Peut-être qui s'il te parle de ses conquêtes ça te donnera envie d'en avoir aussi !"_

Je soupirais à cette remarque, et ne pouvais m'empêcher de rosir et de passer une main dans mes cheveux avant de la gronder. Avec elle, il fallait toujours voir le bon côté des choses... Elle se moqua de moi quelques minutes avant de finalement s'en aller. Je retournais alors au Mystery Shack et remarquais que Bill aidait bel et bien les autres au musée. De mon côté, de montais dans ma chambre, un carnet en main, et commençait à griffonner des phrases sur le papier, me demandant comment allait se passer cette première soirée à Gravity Falls.


End file.
